copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
MILEY (album)
"MILEY" 'is the second studio album by American singer Miley Cyrus. It was released on June 29, 2018, by Shadow Records for digital download and physical copy release. Cyrus began planning the project in early 2018 (around January), she was already working on her second album when she had just released her debut studio album. Cyrus described the album as "so much different than my previous one" and that is not a lie. ''MILEY ''received mixed to general reviews from music critics (such as Entertainment Weekly, AllMusic, Billboard, Rolling Stone & PopMatters). They all highlighted the fact that the album was rushed and uncohesive. The record debuted at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100 with first-week sales of 325,023 copies. The album went on to become six-time platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America after moving six million (6,000,000) units in the country. "Ready or Not" was released as the lead single from the album on April 27, 2018 and peaked at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100. The song was a massive hit worldwide and was being played non-stop on radio stations and was the song of the summer! "These Days" was the second single to be released from the album on June 7, 2018 and features Drake & Olly Alexander. Critics praised how Cyrus' & Alexander's voices matched it each other very well. "When I Look At You" was the third single from the album and was released on July 27, 2018. The music video showcases love and happiness. "Home With You" is the fourth and final single from the album and was released on September 21, 2018. This party anthem was being played around different clubs and radio stations over the world. Background and production Production on the album began in end January of 2018 a week after the release of Cyrus's debut album ''Bangerz ''(2018). After cancelling her ''Bangerz World Tour ''due to depression and health issues, Cyrus felt sorry for her fans and felt she needed to make up for it. She later announced that she had been working on her second studio album already to a fan on Twitter. She described the album as "where pop and R&B will meet each other". She worked together with Max Martin, Pharell Williams and Mike Will Made-It, who also were producers on Bangerz, to make the record happen. Release and artwork A week before ''Ready or Not ''was released, Miley Cyrus went on to Twitter to start the trend "#XDaysUntilReadyOrNot" from six to one. She released multiple snippets, lyrics and music video snippets on Twitter while getting ready to release the first single of the album. On May 3, 2018, Miley Cyrus announced via Twitter that her second studio album is up for pre-order. On May 18, 2018, Miley Cyrus revealed the tracklist of the album via Twitter. Singles "Big Bad Wolf" was released as a buzz single and was released on March 30, 2018. The song peaked at number fourteen on the US Billboard Hot 100, the song peaked within the top twenty worldwide. "Ready or Not" was released on April 27, 2018 as the lead single of the album. The song peaked at number one at the US Billboard Hot 100 and reached the top of the charts worldwide, marking international success for the song. The accompanying music video was released on the same date as release. The single went on to become a major success in sales, reaching certified diamond status by the RIAA for selling 10,000,000+ copies in the United States. Worldwide the song has sold over 16,800,000+ copies. The song or Not also won "Choice Music: Summer Song" at the Teen Choice Awards and has been nominated six times in total at different award shows. "These Days" was released on June 7, 2018, as the second single of the album. The song peaked at number one at the US Billboard Hot 100, marking Cyrus her third song to do so. The song also topped the charts worldwide, marking international success for the song. These Days was a major hit by the general public. The accompanying music video was released on the same dat as release. The single is certified 9x platinum in the United States for selling 9,000,000+ copies. The song has sold 14,000,000+ copies worldwide. The song Days was nominated for a GRAMMY at the 2019 Grammy Awards for Best Pop/Duo Group Performance but it didn't took home the award. "When I Look At You" was released on July 27, 2018, as the third single of the album. The song peaked at number fourteen on the US Billboard Hot 100. Worldwide the song peaked within the top fifteen. The music video for the song was released on on the same date as release, a couple hours later. The single is certified platinum in the United States for selling over 1,000,000+ copies in the United States. The song has sold 2,900,000+ copies worldwide. "Home With You" was released on September 21, 2018, as the fourth and final single of the album. The song peaked at number seven on the US Billboard Hot 100, worldwide the song reached top fifteen in different countries. The accompanying music video was released on the same day as release. The song is certified 3x platinum in the United States for selling 3,000,000+ copies in the country. Worldwide the song sold 4,900,000+ copies. ''Home With You ''received a nomination at the 2019 Twitter Music Awards for Best Party Song, the result for that is still pending. Critical reception M''ILEY ''received mixed to general reviews from music critics (such as Entertainment Weekly, AllMusic, Billboard, Rolling Stone & PopMatters). They all highlighted the fact that the album was rushed and uncohesive. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received a yellow score of 54. '''Entertainment Weekly: '"It's only been a few months since Miley Cyrus released her most controversial project "Bangerz". And even though the era seemed to have much more success to profit from, Miley quickly cut it short when she announced she was already moving on to her new record" ... "Nonetheless, Miley is a statement of how Cyrus is here to stay" 'AllMusic: '"For an album exploring Miley's country roots, it sounds like she has been listening to the genre for a couple of days. While there are few high points, most of the album is generic middle-of-the-road, country-pop and big downgrade from Bangerz". 'Billboard: '"With this new album, Miley has taken a turn into something different for her musically. And surprisingly, it didn't work nearly as well as Bangerz did. This album was hyped to be something fantastic but it's for the most part a misfire. But for the album's high moments (e.g. Heart Hypnotic, I'll Always Remember You, When I Look At You) it shows that Miley is still in here, she just needs to fight a little harder to come out and let the world see her as she is, and hopefully we'll get that with her third album" 'Rolling Stone: '"The lack of cohesion makes MILEY ''even messier than the first record, as Cyrus shows no soul in a massively 'desperate-for-a-hit' tracklist filled with emotionless and pre-made sound-like songs. Once again, Miley Cyrus proved her problem is trying to consolidate a concept and making it cohesive - just like the last time" '''PopMatters: '"Miley Cyrus totally knocked us off the edge when we knew the singer is releasing a new album only five to six months after her debut album 'Bangerz', and after her last disappointing of a project, she is back with another hits compilation, with tracks like "Home With You" to "These Days" featuring Drake and Olly Alexander and "No Excuses". The singer is just releasing albums for hits". Tour On June 3, 2018, Cyrus announced 'The Hurricane World Tour', her first tour as a solo artist (as she cancelled the Bangerz Tour due to (mental) health & anxiety issues). Within a matter of days, the whole tour was sold out and Cyrus added some more dates, but were sold out in a matter of days too. The tour began August 12, 2018 in Vancouver, Canada at the Rogers Arena, the tour lasted until December 19, 2019 in Jakarta, Indonesia at the Jakarta Convention Centre, the tour was a major success as every show was sold out, 100% attendance and a almost $100M total gross. '''Setlist # We Can't Stop # These Days # Ready or Not # Wrecking Ball # When I Look At You # Home With You # Do My Thang # Hurricane # My Heart Beats For Love # I'll Always Remember You # Wherever I Go # Real and True # Summertime Sadness (Lana Del Rey cover) # Jolene (Dolly Parton cover) # Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart (Ariana Grande cover, changes weekly) # Deja Vu # Heart Hypnotic # I'm Still Good # Malibu # Party In The U.S.A. # You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home Shows Tracklist Credits adapted from the liner notes from MILEY. '' '''MILEY - '''Standard Version Charts '''Weekly charts' Certifications Release history